Falling Leaves and Family Togetherness
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Gale, Annie, and their children have some family fun while cleaning up those pesky fall leaves.
1. Falling Leaves and Family Togetherness

_Author's note: It has been far too long since I wrote some Gale/Annie goodness. And in the spirit of the changing of the seasons, here is some autumn fun with the Hawthornes! Let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Falling Leaves and Family Togetherness

"You said you'd rake the leaves two days ago, Finn." Gale said, looking out the window.

"I know I did, Dad." Finn sighed. "I got a lot of homework."

"Maybe." He nudged his son's shoulder. "Go on and do it while your mom and I finish dinner."

Finn sighed again and pushed himself off the couch.

"Can I help, Finn?" Maggie asked.

"I don't see why not. Pearl, you wanna come, too?"

She looked up from her blocks and grinned. "Yes!" She ran for the door and tugged on the end of her coat. "Help, my coat! Gotta help Finn!"

Annie chuckled and lifted the coat down. "Your brother is being very nice letting you come out with him. Stay out of his way, okay?"

Pearl and Mags both nodded as Annie helped with zippers and Gale helped tie shoes. They were all very soon out the door into the back yard. Annie stood at the window and watched a few minutes before she went back to the stove.

"I don't want Finn to leave." She said softly.

"He's just sixteen. He'll be here for at least a couple more years." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And then we're stuck with those silly girls of ours."

"And the new one."

He stepped back. "New one?"

She looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Surprise. I've been waiting for us to be alone all afternoon and the girls were all over you..."

Gale looked into Annie's eyes that were still so full of anxiety all these years later. He cupped her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered.

They kissed again, but were interrupted by a high-pitched squeal outside and their son's deep laughter. Pearl and Maggie were in the middle of a pile of leaves giggling while their brother laughed hard. He was holding onto the rake to keep himself upright.

Annie pressed her face into Gale's shoulder. "He sounds so much like Finnick."

"He's like his father in many ways. I notice you just staring at him sometimes."

"It's harder as he gets older. He's always looked like Finnick, but he sounds like him now, too." She stepped back and walked to the stove. She turned off the burners. "This can wait a bit. Let's go play."

For the next several minutes, they all took turns raking the leaves into piles and jumping in.

"More bigger, Finn." Pearl demanded.

"Finn is making it as big as the leaves will go, sweetie." Annie explained.

"More bigger." She demanded with her bottom lip stuck out.

"My dad used to tell me that when you stick your lip out to pout, you'll get caught in a fish hook." Annie teased. "And you look like you would be delicious battered and fried."

"Yes." Gale added. "With some tartar sauce. Yum."

Finn joined in. "Pile some cole slaw on top of her, too. 'More bigger.'"

Pearl began to cry. "Would you really eat me up?"

Annie scooped her up and kissed her cheek. "I'd never let anyone eat you up, Pearlie. But there's no reason to pout. There are only so many leaves in the yard, thankfully. And they are all piled as big as they are getting. We'll go eat some real food, not little girls, because I'm starving and I'm sure the rest of you are too. And then we'll burn these leaves and roast some marshmallows. How does that sound?"

There was a chorus of agreement and they all rushed inside to get out of the chill of the District 2 autumn evening.

After dinner was eaten and cleaned up and marshmallows toasted, the children were sent off to bed. Gale stayed outside minding the embers of leaves and twigs.

Annie asked Finn to listen for his sisters and then joined her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Are you cold?"

"I am. But I'm fine. I've been colder."

"Hearing that makes me sad." She said softly.

"It's all in the past. That was my life when Snow ruled. It's better now." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I have you and our kids and a job that I don't mind doing. A job I chose."

Annie gently scratched Gale's back. "We have some great kids."

"We do."

"You haven't said much about my news."

"We're having another baby? Are you absolutely sure?"

"This is the fourth time I've been through this. You and I both said we wanted another one. We've been trying." She grinned and brushed a kiss across his lips. "And I really like trying."

"Me too." Gale sighed. He chuckled. "I don't want to tell the kids yet."

"I don't either. The girls won't get it until I start showing anyway. And Finn always gets… despondent."

He nodded. "It'll be our little secret then."

Annie giggled. "A fun secret. A good one."

They shared another kiss.

Gale stepped back. "I think this is all burned down." He stomped out the last of the flames and picked up the water hose. "I'm going to watch it a few more minutes, though. Keep the bed warm, huh?"

She patted his back. "Will do."


	2. Adrift on Stormy Seas

_Author's note: Okay, so after writing that first one, I was prodded by one of my readers (but not necessarily too much prodding needed) to write more. So this one is a little heavy. Some later ones may get just as heavy, but more will be lighter. Any questions, concerns, or suggestions are welcome._

_Happy reading!_

Adrift in Stormy Seas

"Mom, we're home." Finn called up the stairs.

"Mama, I made you a picture!" Maggie called.

"They're home, Mommy!" Pearl said from upstairs. "Mommy, get up now?"

Finn cursed under his breath as he ascended the stairs ahead of his sister. He pushed open his parents' bedroom door and found it a mess. Pearl sat on the floor covered in her mother's makeup. Annie was curled on the bed. Her hair was a mess and her eyes ringed in red like she'd been crying all day.

"Mommy, I made you a picture." Maggie climbed on the bed with her mother and started pulling at her bag's zipper.

"Mommy is sad." Pearl stated simply.

But Finn knew better. He kneeled beside her. "Have you been in bed all day?"

Annie's eyes glistened and filled with recognition. She reached out and touched his cheek. "Finnick. I thought you'd never come. I've been waiting so long for you."

His throat was tight as he gently said, "Mom, I'm not the Finnick you fell in love with. I'm your son."

She blinked several times and then her face contorted. "Life isn't fair!" She wailed and pressed her face into the pillow.

"Girls, let's go get a snack." Finn said as he stood. "I need to call Dad." He ushered them downstairs and into the kitchen. He handed each of them a cookie from the jar and picked up the phone. "You two play nicely."

"Gale Hawthorne." Gale said when he answered his phone.

"Dad, it's Finn."

Something in his voice must have tipped Gale off. "It's your mom, isn't it?"

"She looks like she's been in bed all day. She had Pearl in there with her. Other than makeup everywhere, Pearl looks fine. But the big thing is she thought I was my dad and she said she'd been waiting for him."

Gale let out a long breath. "Listen, kid, I will try to wrap things up here and get home soon. Just keep an eye on your sisters, please. And don't worry, your mom will be fine."

"She hasn't been fine all my life." He pointed out. "It wasn't fair to me and it's not fair to them."

"I know."

"She hasn't had one of these bad episodes for years, though. So what's changed?"

Gale sighed. "She's pregnant, Finn."

"Shit, are you serious?"

"Watch your language." His father warned.

"Sorry. Why haven't you guys said anything?"

"Because of how you got the last two times. And because we didn't think the girls needed to know quite yet."

"And you thought she'd be okay this time?"

"I was hoping for it." He took a deep breath. "Just keep an eye on your sisters and I'll be home as soon as possible."

Finn stared at the phone for several moments before he was able to hang it up. He watched his sisters. Maggie had retrieved a second cookie for each of them.

"Pearlie, did Mama feed you?" He asked.

Pearl nodded and spoke around her mushy cookie. "She make me noodles. And I used the potty in her room. I'm a big girl, Finn."

Finn nodded. He remembered being that small and only getting the basics. Dale took care of most of his upbringing. At least now she had far more lucid, semi-normal days than when he was growing up. His sisters knew they were loved by their mother and that she cared. Finn always thought she cared too much for Finnick in the past for him, their son, to matter in the present.

He turned on the TV and pulled out the blocks. "Maggie, you watch TV and play while I get Pearlie cleaned up. Okay?"

Mags nodded and sat down to play. Finn changed Pearl's clothes and wiped as much of the makeup off her face and arms as he could get. He sent her down the stairs as Gale came through the front door. Both girls launched themselves at their father, chattering over each other about their day. Finn made a much more sedate approach.

Gale sat the girls on the floor and stepped toward Finn. He placed his hands on either side of his face. "It's never been about you, you know that?"

Finn nodded. "But what happens when I'm not here anymore to call you? What happens when she has another one of these episodes and one of the girls falls down the stairs?"

Gale looked into his eyes a moment. "Did she have the door closed?"

Finn nodded.

"Did Pearl say she ate?"

He nodded again. "They can't have the childhood I did, Dad. It's not fair."

Gale opened his mouth to say something, but movement over Finn's shoulder caught his eye. "Annie?"

"You're home early." She said softly.

Gale pulled Finn into his arms and kissed his cheek. "I'll take care of everything."

Finn nodded once more.

Gale stepped around his son and walked toward the stairs. "We're gonna talk."

"I'm so sorry." Annie sobbed. She placed her hands on front of her as though she needed him to back off. "I'm so so sorry."

Gale wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her into the bedroom.

Finn took out his school books and started working on homework.

* * *

"I hate storms." Gale said softly.

"You're still my anchor." Annie responded.

"I thought you were going to keep telling me when it got bad." He said as he sat her down on the bed.

"I was fine most of the morning. But after everyone was gone and I was alone with Pearl, it all just came flooding over me. And it was all I could do to get Pearl and me locked in here. I told her to be careful and play. And to tell me when she was hungry or needed the bathroom and I dragged myself off the bed in a fog to help her when she needed it. I wanted to call you, but I didn't at the same time because I know you're busy and I didn't want to bother you."

"It wouldn't have been a bother. It never has been."

"I know."

"Have you eaten today?"

She was silent a moment and then shook her head.

"Will you eat if I make you something?"

"I'm not hungry, Gale. I'm just so tired." She curled onto the bed and pressed her face into her pillow.

"You can't do this now, Annie. You're pregnant. The baby needs you to eat and take care of yourself."

"I can't take the medication."

"No, but we worked on the other things with Pearl and you were better. We knew the risks. I thought you were prepared this time around."

Annie lifted her head and stared at him a moment. "I don't think you know how hard this all is for me. Even all these years later you still don't have the slightest clue." She rolled away and went silent.

"No, I don't get what you're going through. I don't understand your depression or what triggers it. I don't know how to fix you. And it scares me that no matter how far you've come that you might one day decide life without Finnick is harder than life with me and our kids and you'll end it all. And then what am I supposed to do? What are your kids supposed to do?"

"Fuck off, Gale." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Yeah, I'll fuck off. And I'll make dinner. I love you, Annie. We'll figure a way through this." He leaned down and kissed the back of her head. He stood and walked to the door.

"Is she okay?" Her frightened voice stopped him cold just as he opened the door.

"She's fine. She thought it was an adventure." He closed the door behind him, his throat tight with unshed tears.

Finn stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Will she be okay?"

"We'll work on it." Gale patted his shoulder. "Got a lot of homework?"

The boy shook his head.

"Then help me cook. Tell me about your day." He walked into the kitchen, Finn followed.

"How can I tell if a girl likes me?"

Gale laughed. "Oh, right into that, huh? Well, there are a lot of ways."


	3. Your Wounds, My Sutures

_Author's note: This is something that popped into my head. Gale and Annie needed a little page time. So I hope you like this. The title comes from the Fall Out Boy song Immortals. Please let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Your Wound, My Sutures

A Gannie One Shot

Annie leaned against the counter and wiped her hands on a towel. She had been doing so well, she was proud of herself. The house was clean, the dishes were all clean except for the pans she was using to make supper, the laundry was up-to-date, and she was content.

She turned and stirred a pan of sauce. The door opened and her daughters came running in, breaking all the silence she'd had all day. Gale was just a few steps behind.

Pearl threw herself at her mother. "Mama, I had a math test today. And I did really good."

Annie leaned down and held her close. "Of course you did well. Your Daddy's a math genius and you inherited it." She kissed her cheek and moved away. "And what about you, Mags?"

The older girl shrugged. "Boring. Until the bow lessons with Daddy."

She smoothed a hand over her hair. "And how is that going?"

"I made a bullseye today. But just one and the arrow didn't stick."

"But it's a start." Gale squeezed her shoulder. "And Pearlie got to see it, so there are witnesses to you being the next Katniss Everdeen."

She looked up at him with big eyes. "I don't want to be the next Katniss Everdeen, Daddy, I want to be the next Gale Hawthorne."

Gale chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Glad to hear it. Now you two go put your stuff away."

They ran off and Annie smiled. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and pushed herself up on her toes for a deep kiss. "Welcome home."

Gale laughed and pulled her close. "Good to be home if I'm getting kisses like that." He kissed her again. "Did you have a good day?"

"I did. Went grocery shopping, got all the laundry and dishes done, all the beds have clean sheets..." She smiled. "I feel great! Light."

"You look great. It's been quite a while since your last episode." He recalled

She nodded. "It's a daily struggle. And it was harder after Finn left. But I'm better now. And I'll keep working on it for you and the girls."

"Good." He brushed a kiss over her lips. "What smells so good? Besides you, that is."

She giggled. "I made homemade ravioli. And I have a marinara that has been simmering all afternoon. It's going to knock your socks off."

He grinned down at her and walked her backward toward the kitchen. He leaned her against the counter and kissed her again. "I'm looking forward to other things to knock my socks off."

She blushed. "Don't say things like that where our girls can hear."

"They need to see their mom and dad are in love."

"They do, but they don't need to hear suggestive things like that."

"They're too young to know."

"No, they aren't. I had the sex talk with Mags the other day. She told me some boys were saying things..." She shook her head. "Our girls are smart like you. They'd know it wasn't innocent."

He sighed. "I guess this is how you felt when you realized Finn wasn't a boy anymore."

She nodded. "It's hard."

He got a gleam in his eye and pressed himself closer. "You know what else is hard?"

She pushed him away with a laugh. "What is with you today?"

He leaned against the counter and watched her move around the kitchen. "I guess your health is sexy to me." He reached into the cabinet to get the plates.

"Good to know my mental well-being turns you on." She laughed and slapped his bottom as she passed by.

Mags and Pearl giggled from the doorway.

Annie wrapped an arm around Gale's waist. "You guys hungry?"

"Starving!" Pearl said.

"Only because you didn't eat lunch today." Mags said. "She said it was gross and refused."

"At least you have a choice to eat or not." Gale said.

Mags looked up at him with wide eyes. "You have plenty to eat now, Daddy."

He ruffled her hair. "I do."

Annie kissed his cheek. "Finish with the plates. Maggie, you can help me get the food on the table. Pearl, you—"

The phone rang, interrupting her order. Pearl called, "I'll answer the phone." She ran into the living room. "Hello, Hawthorne residence, Pearl speaking." She giggled. "Hi, Finn!"

Mags ran in. "I want to talk to Finn."

Annie called from the kitchen, "Let Pearl talk first, Maggie."

Mags took a seat on the couch beside her sister as she told Finn everything important that had happened since he called a few days before.

She finally said, "Here's Maggie. Love you, Finn." She passed the phone over.

Mags wasn't much for phone conversation. But she did like to brag. "I got a bullseye today, Finn! But just one. I'm not nearly as good as you." She giggled, "I know, Daddy says that all the time. I'll keep at it. But at least I'm hitting the targets now. It took a while for me to learn it." She smiled, "I love you, too. Here's Mom."

Annie took the phone. "You two go help your dad." She put the phone to her ear. "Hi, baby."

"Hi, Mom. How are you?" His voice, so far away, sounded just like Finnick.

She closed her eyes a moment. "I was fine until I heard your voice."

He cleared his throat and spoke again. "Sorry. I usually try to pitch it differently." It was a couple notes higher this time and he put on the accent he'd developed in Two. "Is that any better?"

"A little. So how is the fishing business?"

"A little slow. We packed it in early today. Nothing was biting. How's the housewife business?"

She laughed. "Now that you're down there for good and the girls are both in school... It's a little lonely sometimes. But I get stuff done. And I'm taking my medication, so there's also that. I had a really good day today."

"Until I called?" Finnick's voice again.

"Yeah. But you and I, we know each other, Finn. You understand my struggle and I understand yours. He really was a great man. That's why it hurts so much."

"I know. But you have Gale. And your medication. You're fine, I know it. And you'll be here next month."

"I will. And we can finally meet that girl."

"What girl?" His voice went through about fifteen notes when he said it.

Annie chuckled. "Dad told me you've been asking for tips on getting women to pay attention to you."

"I'll kill him." Finn growled.

Annie laughed again. "I'll give you your chance right now. You should eat something. Are you eating enough?"

"Plenty, Mom. Promise. I love you. And the girl is smart and pretty and I know you'll like her."

"I can't wait. I love you, baby. Here's Dad." She handed the phone over and made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, kid!" Gale said. "How's it going?"

Annie started plating the pasta while Mags went behind with the salad and Pearl very meticulously placed a roll in the exact same spot on each of their plates.

Gale walked back in. "I love you, too, Finn. Bye." He hung up the phone and pulled Annie into a hug. He whispered, "He's doing fine. And so are you." He kissed her temple and stepped away. "This looks delicious."

Annie picked at her food. The girls chattered on about their day and what they planned to do with Finn when they traveled to District Four. They finished and went off to do their homework.

Gale asked, "You okay?"

"I was." She started clearing the plates. "He sounds so much like Finnick over the phone. So much of our relationship was done over the phone. That voice in imprinted in my mind." She sat the plates in the sink. "Finn always tries to change up his voice when he talks to me and it's unnatural. He shouldn't have to do that." She put her face in her hands. She took several deep breaths and let them out. She finally locked eyes with her husband. "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He took a tentative step toward her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I just need to be alone." She walked into the bedroom and threw herself across the bed.

Gale was just a few steps behind. He stretched out on the bed beside Annie and snuggled close. "Finn told me he hated how much he hurts you. He says it all the time, actually."

She turned her head to him. "It's not his fault. He knows that."

"He does. It doesn't change how guilty he feels." He combed his fingers through her hair. "Do you know I love you?"

"I do."

"And do you know how much I care about your health?"

"Yes."

"So you know that I am here. For everything." He kissed her forehead. "Finn also cares. And he just wants to be able to talk to you without sending you into catatonia."

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "You know the word 'catatonia?'"

He chuckled. "I read up on depression after I got involved with you. I wanted to know what I was getting into." He slipped his hand into hers. "The kids and I love you. You'll be fine. One month and we will be with our boy in District Four. And we get to meet Mystery Girl Who Stole His Heart."

She smiled and turned to look at him. "I love you very much."

"I love you, too." He kissed her softly. "I'll finish cleaning up the kitchen."

"Soak the marinara sauce pan. I'll scrub it tomorrow. I have to have _something_ to do."

"You do plenty, sweetheart." He kissed her again and got up. "Take all the time you need."

"I won't be long. I promise." She watched him leave and then curled up to clear her mind and push away the shadows threatening on the edges.


	4. The Only Exception

_Author's note: This is a lovely little thing that follows the previous story. Let me know what you think of Cassia._

_Happy reading!_

The Only Exception

"There's Finn's fleet!" Pearl called as she ran toward the water.

The boat pulled into the dock. The girls both ran down to meet it and help haul in the day's catch. Annie followed almost as quickly. The fish were all passed on to the next crew.

Annie laughed. "Oh, it's been so long since I did this."

"You're doing a good job, Mom." Finn said. He passed over the last load and go out of the boat. He wrapped Annie in a tight hug. "Sorry, I smell like fish."

"I don't care." She held him tighter and pressed her face into his shoulder. "I think you grew a little." She stepped back. "Or maybe I just keep thinking about you when you were a kid."

"Maybe." He gave her another hug and then hugged each of his sisters, spinning them around as they squealed. "Talk about growing." He smiled over their heads. "Hey, Dad."

"Hi, son." Gale gave him a very tight hug with lots of back pounding.

A female cleared her throat. "Finn?"

He stepped back. "Mom, Dad, this is Cassia. Cass, my parents Gale and Annie. And my sisters Mags and Pearl."

She held out her hand. Her blue eyes shone in the late afternoon light. "It's so great meeting y'all." Her accent was thick, thicker than any Annie had heard in a long time. No wonder Finn always had his District Four accent on over the phone. "You can call me Cass. The only ones who call me Cassia are my parents." She wrapped her arm around Finn's waist. "Tell them."

"Can't it wait until we're away from the water? I'm not in the mood for a swim."

Annie looked between them. "What did you do, Finn?"

"We got engaged." Finn said softly with a smile. He kissed Cass's temple. "Just a couple days ago."

The girls both squealed and threw themselves at the couple. Annie watched in awe. Gale pounded Finn on the back some more and pulled Cass into a warm embrace.

Finn watched his mother cautiously a moment. "Mom?"

Annie smiled and wiped at her eyes. "Welcome to the family, Cass. You're in for a wild ride."

She laughed. "I look forward to it." She leaned toward Annie. "Can't believe I bagged the son of two Victors. My parents are so impressed."

Annie shrugged, feeling a change working in her at that comment. "It's nothing too impressive. Snow's whore and the madwoman who loved him. We're not that big of a deal." She looked to her son. "We need to get settled and let you finish your shift."

"Mrs. Hawthorne, I didn't mean…" Cass began.

Finn warned, "Mom."

"No." Annie put up her hand. "I know you didn't _mean_ anything by it, Cass. I know nobody ever does. Yeah, I was a Victor. It nearly killed me and I'm still not good. Finn's father died to…" She clenched her teeth. "I don't want to do this out here."

"My deepest apologies, Mrs. Hawthorne." Cass said. "I mean it. And I'll make sure my folks don't say a thing about it. I promise."

Annie nodded. She gave her son a stern look. "It's been a long trip."

"I know." He said.

Gale slipped a hand into Annie's. "Come on."

They were almost to the house when she finally spoke. "I screwed up, didn't I?" She was calming down.

He squeezed her hand. "You sounded a little harsh. But you're a legend here. No one knows the full truth. You were pretty much a recluse after the Uprising and then you married me and moved away."

"Yeah."

"And she did apologize."

"She did. Profusely." Annie sighed. A smile tilted her lips. "Our son is getting married, Gale."

"He is."

"Did you know he wanted to do this?"

He followed the girls into the familiar house. "No clue." He looked around. "Do you remember when I first came to visit?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I remember. A very dark time in my life. I think that was both the lowest point and the highest of the first quarter of my life." She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"So many things to be thankful for. And you saved me, Gale."

"I didn't save you, Annie."

She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him. "Of course you did. And I saved you." She stepped away. "Let's see what's in this house to make for supper. I may have to make a trip to the market."

Annie was in the midst of making a large pot of gumbo (with the freshest of seafood!) when Finn and Cass arrived.

"I didn't expect you to be cooking, Mom." Finn said as he leaned over the pot and stole a taste. "But I'm so glad you did."

"I am _not_ going to pass up the chance to make gumbo with fish my son help catch today." She smiled. "Cass, listen, I want to apologize for what I said earlier. It's very sensitive subject for me. Most of the time, I like to pretend that the Games never existed. The only good thing that ever came out of that whole part of my life is my son. So you better take good care of him or my husband over there will invent some sort of weapon to make your life hell."

Cass laughed nervously. "We'll take care of each other, Mrs. Hawthorne, I promise."

"Call me Annie." She pulled the woman into a hug. "So did you see this place? Or did Finn force you to stay out of his childhood home for fear of discovering something embarrassing?"

Cass laughed. "We stay in the other house. He said it was the one you were given. We've spent time here, though."

Annie nodded. "A lot of memories in both these houses."

Finn wrapped his arm around his fiancée's waist. "I showed her the mural. In my old bedroom."

Annie patted his cheek. "I love that mural."

"You didn't for a while." Gale pointed out from across the room.

"No, I didn't."

"Why is that?" Cass asked.

She motioned for the younger woman to follow and they stepped into the room. She sat down on the floor in one corner and trailed her fingers over the figure painted there. "This is Finnick. Did Finn tell you?"

Cass sat down beside her. "He pointed it out."

"I was so angry at Peeta for putting him there. I didn't want any reminders. All his pictures were in the top of a closet that I never took out to look at again. But there was this. And then there was Finn who was this little copy of him." She shook her head. "I always loved my son, but I was so angry at fate for all that it handed me. A dead husband, a child I discovered just moments before I found out about his father's death, and friends that didn't want me to forget any of it."

Cass smiled encouragingly. "Finn seems really well-adjusted."

"Despite me."

Cass shrugged. "He did tell me everything. But he never seemed to resent you. He said he understood."

Annie nodded. "He's always been understanding. But I know it was a long time coming for him to accept it completely."

"I still get angry sometimes." Finn said softly from the doorway.

Annie turned and looked up.

"I see how you are with Mags and Pearl and I remember that you weren't ever that way with me. And I get jealous. And even today, I have to speak with a different voice so I don't upset you. I have to tread lightly on your bad days. And it's a good thing I was with you for ten years of deep depression because I can tell just by your voice on the phone if it's a good day or a bad day." He sat down on the other side of her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "But I know it's no one's fault but Snow's. And Katniss helped take care of that."

"You've kept up with your therapy." Annie said softly as she wrapped her son in an embrace.

"If I didn't, I would be angry. And I get mean sometimes when I bottle it up. Cass has seen the brunt of that anger quite a few times. It's a good mark for your future daughter-in-law that she decided to stick around."

Cass chuckled. "I get mean right back."

Annie patted her knee. "Thank you. He needs a good match."

"Hey, Annie?" Gale called. "Your daughters are starving to death. Is this done?"

She stood. "Why are they only mine when they are being disagreeable?" She shook her head. She called. "You guys set the table." She looked between the two and waved. "Come get supper."

"We'll be there in a minute." Finn said.

She pointed at them. "No hanky-panky with your sisters awake."

"Yes, Mom." Finn said, reddening slightly.

Annie giggled and left the room. She walked in and saw Gale putting gumbo into bowls and then setting them at each of the spots. The girls were filling glasses with water and ice and distributing them. She waited until he sat down the last bowl and then she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Thank you." She said.

He chuckled and patted her hands. "What for?"

"Teaching Finn how to be a good man."

"It wasn't just me. He's got a pretty great mom."

She rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Not that first little bit." She whispered.

He turned in her arms and gently took her face in his hands. "That's the past. A different life for you. You worked your way out of it. You are a different woman now."

She smiled and pushed herself up on her toes for a kiss.

He met her the rest of the way and lifted her up off her feet. He continued to kiss her for several long moments.

Until Finn walked in and said, "I don't think I'm the one that needed the warning."

Gale put Annie down, but kept his arms around her. "Everyone come eat before it gets cold." He kissed Annie once more and then let her go. He held out a chair for her.

She took the offered seat and motioned for everyone else to join her. "I didn't slave over this for nothing."


End file.
